


Things you said with too many miles between us

by theorchidhorror



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, mostly implied aqua/terra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 14:49:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18875383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorchidhorror/pseuds/theorchidhorror
Summary: A very short study of Aqua's time in the Realm of Darkness, and the crushing loneliness of it all.





	Things you said with too many miles between us

She hardly sleeps anymore.

The Realm of Darkness, with waves upon waves of endless night, was hardly conducive to anything even vaguely resembling a sleep schedule; and anyway, the hoards of heartless often made what rare occasions Aqua needed rest an impossibility to sate.

How long has it been now? 

Time blurs together in the Realm- she learned that quickly- yet, even so, the undeniable passage of time weighs heavily on her shoulder. How many days has it been? How many  _years_? 

> _Do they even still…need me?_

The passing thought washes over her as water on the beach; creeping upon her and seeping back out, leaving a lasting impression on the shores of her psyche.

With a wavering sigh, Aqua slumps to the ground- the bank of the same coast she keeps returning to; she’ll be safe here- for just a moment- as she regroups. Drawing her knees to her chest, the keyblade master hugs her arms tightly around her legs and rests a weary head upon them. This sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach, the absolute  _ache_ of her heart… these days the only company she seems to keep.

“Terra…” 

The name spoken from her lips, a taste so familiar and so foreign, cracks with her voice- tender from disuse and fatigue. 

“Terra, I’m so sorry… I want to be  _strong_ for you and for Ven, but- I don’t know if I  **can** anymore. I’m so tired. I’m so-” A gasping sob takes her and she squeezes her eyes shut as hot tears begin to spill down her cheeks and onto her arm. “I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. Either of you.”

With a sniffle, Aqua raises her head and brushes the tear droplets from her eyes. He wouldn’t want her to cry; even as children, Terra went out of his way to stop her from crying, and some of her favorite memories of the two of them involve his frantic attempts to stem her tears. In her mind, she can almost hear his gentle pleading with her to stop, almost feel the warmth and familiarity of him as he pulls her into an impossibly soft embrace and whispers his hushed reassurance to her. 

“…Okay.”

Struggling, she climbs to her feet, shaking the numbness from her limbs as she stands upright and begins to walk off towards the horizon. Terra was always looking out for her-  _protecting_ her- even when things seemed bleak; he never gave up. So neither will she.

**Author's Note:**

> After all the years of being into Kingdom Hearts, this is my first attempt at fic for it. Additionally, this was something to ease myself back into writing, so please go easy on me.
> 
> I only JUST finished Birth by Sleep, and I honestly regret not buying a psp to play it when it came out.


End file.
